This invention relates to a winding device for winding a heavy-gauge wire made of a hard material, e.g., a metal wire, on a coiling drum or a bobbin in an orderly manner, and in particular, onto a winding device suitable for forming a coil to be used in the magnet switch of an engine starter, the rotor coil of an alternator, etc.
Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication (Jikkaisho) No. 61-88972 discloses an example of a winding device for winding a wire on a bobbin in an orderly manner. In the winding device disclosed, a plurality of wire guide grooves, which are parallel to each other, are provided on the outer peripheral surface of the winding drum, and the area in which the winding lines of a wire are shifted in the axial direction is formed as a flat, smooth surface devoid of any guide groove, thereby enabling the wire to be positively wound on the bobbin in an orderly manner at the first stage of winding. The problem with such a known device is that it does not allow for orderly coil winding when a coil is to be wound to the extent of providing a plurality of layers of coil.